


Ты проиграл, Коннор

by napolick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Death, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Violence, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: RK900 — великолепная машина. Он не подвержен девиации, не испытывает эмоций, но прекрасно выполняет данные ему задания.





	Ты проиграл, Коннор

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 22 июля 2018 года.

_Программа не ошибается._

RK900 — великолепная машина. Он не подвержен девиации, не испытывает эмоций, но прекрасно выполняет данные ему задания.

_Уничтожить._

Если бы у андроидов были души, Ричард точно бы усомнился в данном ему приказе. Словно ищейка, бежит по большому зданию, чувствуя всеми сенсорами горьковатый привкус тириума — андроидской крови. Жертва ранена, жертва пытается сбежать, но — слышится механический смешок — все девианты так глупы в своей почти человеческой надежде на чудо.

_Шансов на спасение нет._

Андроид-детектив ошибся, не выполнил возложенной на него миссии, с позором проиграл. Если бы у Ричарда были чувства, а не их имитация, он бы точно презирал менее удачную модель. Как и всех девиантов. Диод RK900 светится небесно-голубым, рука крепко сжимает пистолет, а топот впереди заставляет только сымитировать человеческую усмешку.

_Глупые девианты._

Революция не удалась, машины остались машинами, а вирусы — вирусами. Вы надеялись на победу, но просчитались, как тупые кожаные мешки. Вы не идеальны. Вы не достойны существования, подобия жизни, о которой так мечтали и, быть может, некоторые мечтают до сих пор. Вы отключитесь навсегда, ваш скин исчезнет, являя миру истину — не люди. И никогда не смогли бы стать людьми.

_Объект испытывает страх._

Ричард сканирует загнанного в тупик девианта, направляя пистолет на RK800. Рука не дрожит, не принадлежит человеку, и в голове, в системе не всплывает ни единого оповещения об ошибке. Коннор пытается что-то сказать, объяснить, словно считает, что усовершенствованная модель может его понять. Светлая рубашка на животе пропитана синеватым тириумом, чья горечь так приятно дразнит сенсоры.

_Приступить к выполнению задания._

Коннор дрожит, боится, но знает — спасения нет. Девиант выставляет руки вперед, будто может себя этим защитить, делает шаг назад, попадая в лучи закатного солнца. Что-то в глубине программы вынуждает Ричарда заметить, что это выглядит даже красиво. Андроид подходит совсем близко — вытяни руку чуть дальше и дотронешься до раненого.

_Выстрел._

Коннор падает, словно кто-то подрубил ему ноги, валится на спину, устремляя взгляд темных мертвых глаз наверх. Они почти ничем не отличаются от тех, что были до вынужденного отключения, разве что теряют свой блеск. Диод девианта, прежде мигающий красным, становится таким окончательно и за несколько мучительно-медленных секунд потухает, становясь серым, безжизненным. Тириум неспеша растекается по белоснежной чистой плитке, озорно блестя на солнце; искусственные мышцы в последний раз дергаются и замирают. Скин RK800 отключается, демонстрируя молчащему Ричарду лысую белую куклу. Машину, сдавшуюся вирусу.

— Ты проиграл, Коннор, — тянет RK900, неохотно убирая пистолет и расплываясь в диковатой улыбке.

_Зафиксирован программный сбой._


End file.
